


Drag Me Down To Your Level

by Pretty_Princess_Sheep



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Drag, M/M, Public Blow Jobs, Public Sex, Semi-Public Sex, alcohol use, voyerism
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-21
Updated: 2017-04-29
Packaged: 2018-10-22 05:07:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10690341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pretty_Princess_Sheep/pseuds/Pretty_Princess_Sheep
Summary: Based on a request from my tumblr writing blog: A Drag AU where Bruce Wayne tries drag for the first time and it leads to a sexual encounter with the Joker.





	1. Chapter 1

Bruce’s confidence while being Batman had to do with a wide range of things. The biggest impact of taking on another persona was that it allowed him to shed off the weight that Bruce was forced to carry. It only seemed natural that it could progress into other things throughout his life, but he never would have predicted the turn things took.

Working with Robin, Barbara and others meant developing new costumes and identities, that and he already had a passion for clothes and theatrics. The idea came to him one afternoon and Bruce spent all night working on the design. It was rather simple, but he was pleased with the outcome. A spandex suit that was the idea child of his own suit and cat woman’s. The cut was very feminine and form fitting and it sparked something in Bruce’s life.

His hobby was kept secret, and not even Alfred knew of the outfits that Bruce worked on and modeled in his own free time. There was a hint of shame and fear of what other’s would think of him, but when Bruce wore his designs he felt the same power and confidence that the Bat-suit gave him. It was private and for the time being, that was all Bruce wanted.

Batman and Robin were surveying Gotham for crime out on the streets, things had been rather quiet as of late and they were expecting something big around the corner. It was then that Batman stumbled into the first drag queens he had ever met. Upon first glance Bruce wouldn’t have been the wiser, but after a second glance he realized that they were men. In fact there were a bunch of men who were all dressed and done up in campy attire with overdone make up and exaggerated curves. Bruce had to admit that some looked more beautiful than actual dates he had over the years.

Without drawing attention to himself, Batman tucked himself into the club that they seemed to be gravitating to and found himself a spot to stand and watch. It was all rather confusing at first, the rhythm and jokes that most seemed to understand and felt like a second language to him. There was dancing, singing, drinking and it was very heavily homoerotic in nature. Without even realizing it, Bruce was getting swept up into the mood of the evening and left feeling new. Robin even commented on the fact that Bruce didn’t seem as grouchy on the way back to the cave.

Once he had some alone time again, Bruce did some heavy research into the culture of drag to get an idea of what all was involved. He was actually quite surprised by the rather political involvement there was, and felt a sense of respect for those involved. A group of individuals in costume standing together to fight against wrongs in the world, he could relate to that. It seemed he wasn’t the only one that felt powerful and confident in a different persona than their own.

The inspiration for his own drag came from Batman. It was mainly black and hid his identity in the same ways, but it shaped his body in ways he had never done before. A eagerness rose through him when he first tried it on, but was sorely disappointed by the results. His masculine shape did not fill his costume well at all and made him look awkward. After more research he started working with padding and found better ways to make himself look curvy and feminine.

After months spent learning about the culture, and progress of drag, costume design and make up, Bruce had something he was happy with. It didn’t cover him as much as the Bat-suit did, but it allowed him to do more with make up and shaping of his own figure. There was no way that he could look as beautiful and ‘fishy’ as some of the drag queens he had seen that first night, but he was beyond pleased with what he had produced. All that was left was to actually go out in what he had designed.

It took another few weeks before Bruce had the opportunity to go out on his own without Robin. Dick had come down with the flu and was in no condition to patrol with him that evening, but looking for criminals was the last thing on his mind. Bruce got himself done up in his costume and drove down to heart of Gotham where he had found the night club previously. After tucking the Batmoblie into a safe and discrete location Bruce made his way out. He was now in public for the first time neither as Bruce or as Batman, but someone new. Confidence soared through him in ways that Bruce had never felt before as eyes swept over him.

“Looks like we’ve got a new face,” someone called over to him, and more eyes were focused on him.

“Must be a crime nearby, coz someone called Batgirl,” another laughed.

“Gurl, the only crime is your tan, looks down right orange gurl.” Bruce couldn’t help but smile and wonder what Barbra would think of her outfit being compared to his new one. The club was filled with music from before and he felt content to watch, learn the moves before taking part in the dance.

It appeared that the club had different themes each night, and the atmosphere was entirely different from before. Rather than the lip singing and comedy from the first time he went, the displays were much more physical. Men in and out of drag were pressed against one another, grinding and laughing to the heavy beat of music that had everyone’s heart pulsing at the same rhythm. Over the years Bruce’s relationships consisted of models and beautiful women, but it was all for the sake of his name.

Bruce had always known that he was attracted to men, everything from their muscles to a professional man in a tie. With being Batman though, the only relationship he had time for was with his family. Regardless of his attraction to the same sex, Bruce wasn’t quite sure that this was the right atmosphere for him to start off in. He started to head for the door when someone caught his arm.

“Hello beautiful, I hope I haven’t caught you at a bad time. Look at you all dressed up like this,” the man spoke to Bruce as if they knew each other well. The combination of the dark lighting and costume made them unrecognizable at first. Putting two and two together, a sinking feeling hit when Bruce realized it was no other than the Joker. “Didn’t recognize me in the dress? I guess I’m not the only one that looks good like this,” Joker hummed as he examined Bruce from top to bottom.

“I- I have to go,” Bruce tried to pull away, but the Joker’s hand tightened around his wrist like a vice.

“You just got here right? We should have some fun,” Joker winked and gestured that they go join the orgy of people in the main room. Bruce’s head swirled with the absurdity of the situation he was in. They were both in drag and Joker was trying to seduce him? It had to be a trap. “Not getting cold feet are you?” Joker pouted. It wasn’t logical, but Bruce allowed himself to be pulled along by Joker. “I knew you couldn’t say no to all this,” Joker grinned and ran his hand up along the form fitting dress he was wearing.

Joker pulled him to an open lounge chair that was velvet and smelled a bit like cigarettes, but then again the whole club smelled like that. Without hesitation, Joker was moving his body along to the music, fitting in as if he was there every night and not out in the streets causing crime. Bruce sat back and watched and it gave him the chance to take in the whole outfit that Joker had on.

Rather than a majority of the individuals that went for large breasts and hips, Joker was all natural. His own sharply defined hips and chest made up the shape of his body, but it worked for him. His legs were clean shaved and gaudy high heels wrapped around each dainty foot. Make up was already a norm for the clown, but it was done differently for the occasion. Bruce was brought back to reality as Joker started to grind against his lap.

“I must say, I never thought I’d see you here. What a pleasant surprise seeing you nested away, watching and brooding,” Joker was grinning and his eyes were alight with the flashing of the club around them.

“I wasn’t brooding,” Batman argued, his deep voice felt a bit unnatural in the persona that he had on this evening.

“You’re always brooding darling, it’s what you do,” Joker corrected him. “But I agree, you do seem to be enjoying yourself,” Joker’s grin turned more devious as he rubbed his hand across Batman’s crotch. He grunted at the friction and had to steel himself in order to not grind back against him. “This sure is one intense undercover thing you’ve got going on here.”

Bruce almost corrected him and admitted that this didn’t have anything to do with his role as Batman, but he held his tongue. There wasn’t exactly anything Batman needed to do here, even with Joker’s presence. For the man’s criminal record, he wasn’t doing anything that would be out of place, at least in the club.

“Tell you what Batsy, you and me, get a couple of shots. Really let things get crazy,” he grinned. As if on queue, a man in tight booty shorts was there with a tray of brightly colored alcoholic beverages. Joker took two and tipped the man, before handing one of them to Batman. “To a crazy night,” Joker cheered and tipped his drink back.

“To a crazy night,” Bruce agreed and took the shot. It was overly sweet and not like what he drank, but the buzz put him in the right state of mind. With Joker straddling his lap, Batman grabbed onto the man’s hips and rocked with him. Both of them moving and pulsing along with the music and the crowd of people. After a few more songs and drinks, Batman and Joker were moving with one another, synced in a way that only the two of them could be.

Their mouths pressed against one another, hungry and desperate for more. Joker pulled away and the look that Bruce gave him must have been rather pathetic because it made the man laugh.

“If we’re going to keep dancing, we should go somewhere a bit more private hmm?” Joker offered a hand down to Bruce. The chance was given to him, Joker wasn’t forcing, but his eyes were intense. There was no backing down from a fire like that and Bruce wordlessly agreed, following Joker towards the back of the club.

‘Private’ was far from the privacy that Bruce was used to in his own penthouse where he had taken women before, but it was better than the dance floor. The corner was close enough to the main club that the music still vibrated around them, but the two were tucked away from the crowd. The lighting was completely dark, but Bruce could still make out the fire in Joker’s eyes.

“Yeah baby, come on. Daddy’s gonna help you out,” Joker crooned as he fumbled for the zipper of Batman’s costume. By the time he found it and brought Bruce’s cock out, he was already hard. “That’s a good boy,” Joker moaned as he stroked him. Bruce gasped at the feeling of Joker’s fingers and moved his hips in time with the beat that wrapped around them. After a few more strokes Joker’s lips wrapped themselves around him and Bruce was gone. The heat in his groin and heat around them combined and everything felt like fire.

“O-oh fuck,” Batman groaned and it only made Joker suck him harder. Bruce grabbed onto Joker’s hair and held him in place as he fucked his mouth, needing to cum more than he ever had in his life. Without giving the clown a warning, and sooner than he had expected he was cumming hard. Joker didn’t stop until Bruce had collapsed back into the wall, and pulled off with a pop.

“Well well well. This evening sure has turned out differently than I was expecting, and most certainly for the better,” Joker was smiling and got up without a word, offering a hand to Bruce once again.

“What about…?” Bruce felt obligated to offer something to Joker in return, but was interrupted with a finger to his lips.

“This has been fun Batsy, but not how I pictured our first time. I’ve been planning something extra special for that,” he grinned and Bruce shivered, thinking of what those plans could entail. “Now come darling, I don’t want someone finding my Batsy a mess on the floor.” Bruce got up, feeling a bit weak in the legs from his orgasm. As he got up, Joker took the opportunity to cup his ass and give it squeeze. The action made him jump and made Joker smile even more. His smile was engrained into Bruce’s head as he drove home that evening, cleaning up and changing before he got back to the cave. It had not been the evening that Bruce was expecting, but it wasn’t bad, and he would eagerly await the next time that he could go out again.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I had the request to do the same plot as the first chapter but from Joker's POV.

Joker’s life circled primarily around crime and his number one obsession Batman, but there were just some itches that his criminal career didn’t scratch. Gender played little part in how Joker expressed himself. Most of the time he was pleased with a suit and tie, but occasionally a dress and heels felt more appropriate. It never had anything to do with his identity, just whatever Joker felt like, and damn anyone that thought otherwise.

That was around the time that Joker found the Pink Oyster, a gay club in downtown Gotham that catered to a very colorful audience. No one cared who you were or why you were there and on the evenings that Joker wasn’t plotting his next big scheme it was a good place to unwind. Away from his henchmen and the antagonizing thoughts that were buried deep in his head. At this point he couldn’t sort through which were memories and which were just delusions of a twisted mind.

Strutting into the the club helped to wash everything else away and the crowd wasn’t half bad either. His eyes were drawn to the large stocky men, what could he say, Joker had a type. Many of them were drawn in by Joker’s charm and enthusiasm and feeling strong arms holding him, the way he imagined Batman would was bliss. None of them could compare to the real thing, but Joker wasn’t complaining, his moans reverberated throughout the club on several occasions.

It had been a while since Joker had planned anything good, a dozen pieces of paper littered the floor and his jaw was sore from having clenched it for so long.

“No no no good at all,” Joker yelled and threw everything off of his desk in a fit of rage. If it wasn’t clever enough for Batman what was the point. A sigh escaped Joker’s lips and he slouched in his chair, his thoughts lost in the Dark Knight’s eyes. The longer it took to think of a plan the more agitated he got, creative blocks were a bitch. In the heat of the moment he took to the bed, no use frying his brain on something that was only going to piss him off.

When he wasn’t thinking of how to one up Batman, he was thinking of the man himself, and what he might be like behind the suit. His muscles would be toned and as impressive as the strength they provided in battle. Joker sighed dreamily as he pictured Batman lifting Joker up into his arms, what a hunk! There was no doubt that the rest of him was picture perfect. Sometimes Joker liked to muse that he was ugly underneath and that’s why he hid, but he couldn’t really believe that. Not that it mattered what he looked like anyways, Joker didn’t care about trivial things like appearances.

He pictured what things might be like if Batman could just admit that he needed Joker as badly as Joker needed the Bat. There was no way that his Batsy didn’t obsess over him in the same way, he would just need convincing. It would just take a good enough plan, to really impress and capture the heart that was somewhere behind all that armor. Batman would sweep him off his feet and carry him away to his cave, and pound him with reckless abandon. Yes, that was exactly how it would happen. Joker sighed again, getting a bit depressed at the thought that it could just be a fantasy.

Without anything better to do and a night that was still too young to tuck in, Joker dolled himself up and headed out. His destination was the Pink Oyster, knowing that he could wash away all his unpleasant thoughts and leave a recharged man. It might be just the thing he needed to kickstart his inspiration for what to do for Batman. The club was really getting at it this evening and Joker knew it had been the right decision. After downing a drink, Joker joined in on the dance floor, latching onto a large and muscled man that was well into his drinks for the evening.

Joker was ready to start heading elsewhere with his dance partner when he spotted a knew face, or should he say mask. The man was just his type, tall and curves in all the right places. His get up even resembled Batman, must be a fan boy. Joker chuckled and turned away to turn his attention back to his dance partner and then something hit him hard. With a whip of his body, his eyes focused back on the man. He really did look like Batman, but there was no way. Could it be? No, no way. Oh my god it really was Batman! Joker was stunned, but there was no denying it, he would have to get a closer look just to make sure. As he advanced it was clear that this was his Batman, Joker couldn’t be more sure.

“Hello beautiful, I hope I haven’t caught you at a bad time. Look at you all dressed up like this,” Joker grinned as he spoke. As Batman turned to look at him it was clear that he didn’t recognize him. Joker flashed a trademark smile to kickstart his memory. “Didn’t recognize me in the dress? I guess I’m not the only one that looks good like this,” Joker hummed as he eyed up his Batman, entertained by the new look.

“I- I have to go,” Batman tried to leave, but the Joker was quick to stop him, grabbing ahold of his wrist.

“You just got here right? We should have some fun,” Joker winked and gestured to the dance floor. He had enjoyed his time with so many people here, imagining they were Batman. It was only fair that he got to enjoy it with the real one. “Not getting cold feet are you?” Joker pouted. Batman was stronger and would be able to pull away if he didn’t want this, but Joker also had a feeling that his Batsy was more than just Batman tonight. Batman relaxed enough that Joker was able to pull him forward. “I knew you couldn’t say no to all this,” Joker grinned and ran his hand up along the form fitting dress he was wearing.

Joker pulled Batman to an open lounge chair that he had spent many evenings on before, those memories would all be replaced now. Joker moved with the music, letting himself relax and enjoy something that he wasn’t even sure if it were real. Was he really sitting in Batman’s lap? Were Batman’s eyes fixed to him and captivated the same way Joker was? It was too terrifying to think about for long. Rather than get lost in his thoughts, Joker ground into Batman’s lap, focusing on the physical things, focusing on what was real.

“I must say, I never thought I’d see you here. What a pleasant surprise seeing you nested away, watching and brooding,” Joker grinned, watching the lights from the club reflect from Batman’s blue eyes. It was so much easier to see them without the cowl on, and Joker was lost.

“I wasn’t brooding,” Batman argued, his deep voice rumbled against Joker’s frame and made him melt.

“You’re always brooding darling, it’s what you do,” Joker corrected him. “But I agree, you do seem to be enjoying yourself,” Joker’s grin turned more devious as he rubbed his hand across Batman’s crotch. It was risky, but when did Joker ever play things safe? Tonight was his night and he would take exactly what he wanted. Batman grunted in response.“This sure is one intense undercover thing you’ve got going on here,” Joker added, wondering what Batman was doing here in the first place. Did they frequent the same clubs? Had Batman done this before?

“Tell you what Batsy, you and me, get a couple of shots. Really let things get crazy,” Joker grinned. One of the regular bar tenders was walking the club with drinks and Joker gestured for him to come over. Joker took two and tipped the man, before handing one of them to Batman. “To a crazy night,” he cheered and tipped his drink back.

“To a crazy night,” Batman said and took the shot. Joker was surprised when Batman actually took hold of him and thrust against him. Maybe it was the drinks, or maybe Batman was awakening to his true feelings. Either way, Joker wasn’t going to question it. After a few more songs and drinks, Batman and Joker were moving with one another, synced in a way that only the two of them could be.

They were kissing and Joker couldn’t be sure which of them started it, all he knew was that he was hungry and desperate for more. Joker pulled away and couldn’t contain his laughter. Batman looked beyond desperate.

“If we’re going to keep dancing, we should go somewhere a bit more private hmm?” Joker offered a hand down to Batman. Joker knew that Batman needed this just as much as he did. The two were made for each other, and the hard on was a pretty telling sign. Batman nodded and Joker led him towards the back of the club. There was a spot that was private enough for them to mess around without having to leave. The corner was close enough to the main club that the music still vibrated around them, but the two were tucked away from the crowd.

“Yeah baby, come on. Daddy’s gonna help you out,” Joker crooned as he fumbled for the zipper of Batman’s costume. When he found it and brought Batman’s cock out, he was even harder and dripping at this point. “That’s a good boy,” Joker moaned as he stroked him. Batman gasped and the sound of his surprise and pleasure sent waves throughout Joker’s own body. After a few more strokes Joker couldn’t resist getting a taste of his bat and wrapped his lips around his cock.

“O-oh fuck,” Batman groaned, the noises fueled him further and it only made Joker suck harder. Batman grabbed onto Joker’s hair and held him in place as he fucked his mouth. The desperation was practically oozing through his Batsy’s body. Joker knew that he was close, and anticipated the rush of semen in his mouth. It was thick and Joker savored the flavor, heavy with Batman’s musk. It was intoxicating and Joker could foresee giving many blowjobs in the future. Joker didn’t stop until Batman had collapsed back into the wall, completely spent from the orgasm.

“Well well well. This evening sure has turned out differently than I was expecting, and most certainly for the better,” Joker was smiling and got up without a word, offering a hand to Batman once again. As much as he would like to enjoy their time further thoughts ticked through the clown’s head that needed tending to.

“What about…?” Batman’s eyes traveled down to Joker’s crotch. The invitation was very tempting, but Joker would have to decline for the time being. He pressed a finger to Batman’s lips, knowing that it would all too easy to change his mind.

“This has been fun Batsy, but not how I pictured our first time. I’ve been planning something extra special for that,” he grinned. When they had their first time, he needed it to be his real Batsy, cowl and all. Rather than the delicious pile of mush his Bat had turned into, he desperately needed to be pounded into a wall, mattress, anything. Their first time would be private and belong to them and no one else. Batman was his and his alone to dance with until the end of their days.

“Now come darling, I don’t want someone finding my Batsy a mess on the floor,” Joker said. It was hypocritical, but the thought of anyone touching his Bat sent waves of jealously through him. As Batman got up, Joker had a prime view of his ass. He gladly took the opportunity to cup his ass and give it a hard squeeze. The way Batman jumped made Joker grin harder and he enjoyed the view as Batman left. It may not have been the evening that Joker expected, but he certainly couldn’t complain. Plans for their next encounter swirled through his head and Joker headed home, having a large job ahead of him.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Batman has been watching the video feed of the Pink Oyster, and finally finds the perfect night to return. Will Joker be there? Does he want Joker to be there? Bruce has a lot of things going on his mind that maybe a night out will help to clear.

After the events at the Pink Oyster all Bruce could think about was the way that Joker had felt. The tight deliberate suction of Joker’s mouth and the clear skill of someone that had sucked a dick before. There was a slight rush of jealousy in Bruce’s gut at the thought of Joker being so close with another person. As soon as the thought appeared Bruce tried to push it away, there was no reason for him to feel so possessive of Joker like this. It didn’t help though, Joker and Batman were a pair of sorts and as sickening as it made Bruce feel he knew they were destined for one another, at least in some sense.

He got home much later than intended that evening and made up a believable story about some minor crimes that he had stopped. That seemed to be believable enough, allowing Dick and he to part their own ways for the evening.

“Night then Bruce,” Dick waved as he headed to his own personal part of Wayne Manor. Bruce’s was the Bat-Cave and whether he admitted it or not, he knew that it was the place he felt the most at home and nothing could change that. Bruce hacked into some of the surveillance footage at the club to see if he could get another glimpse at Joker.

For hours Bruce shifted through footage, coming across numerous pixelated images of the clown. In all of them he was surrounded by others, whether he was touching them, or being touched. The clown certainly loved his attention and thrived in an environment where he was receiving plenty of it. It didn’t go beyond Batman’s notice that the men that Joker danced with were all a certain type, large and muscular men that could easily break him in half. Although it shouldn’t be something he cared about, Bruce felt smug knowing that Joker was looking for his Batman in all his dance partners.

It was months before Batman was able to approach his alter-alter ego once again, and the occasion fell on an evening that Dick had planned with Oracle outside of Gotham. It allowed Bruce the freedom of knowing that he wouldn’t be running into a potential embarrassing situation from his adopted son. Explaining why he found a rush in wearing make up and a dress was hard enough to understand for himself. Based on his regular observations of the club, it just so happened to be one of the nights that Joker was often present, comedy rather than sex.

Like before Bruce parked the Bat-mobile in a discrete location before walking a few blocks up to the Pink Oyster. Whistles followed him and Bruce wasn’t sure whether to feel offended or complimented. The streets were quickly packed with throngs of other men dressed from head to toe in drag fashion. Most of whom were smoking and catching up with friends.

“Oh hey it’s Miss Lady Bat again, hey gurl!” one of the men called over to Bruce. The individual in question had a bright pink wigs and curves that would shame most of Bruce’s past dates.

“H-hello,” Bruce grinned sheepishly, feeling overexposed and confident all at once. His biggest fear was being recognized, but things had went well so far.

“It’s been a while, did we scare you away? You came on a pretty steamy night, everyone was getting all up into each other gurl. Shit can get cray,” the man annunciated his words to the snapping of his painted nails. “I’ll admit, I’d take a big piece of you gorgeous, I bet you’re packin’.” Bruce could feel himself getting warm underneath the mask and wasn’t sure how to respond to such a response.

“Ruby you slut, you was just eyeing up another man ten minutes ago gurl. Can’t keep your damn panties on,” another man clicked his tongue and rolled his eyes.

“I’m thirsty, can’t blame a hoe for trying to get it,” the original man responded. “Anyways honey, you go in and have fun tonight, but if you get bored I’ll be right here.” Bruce just gave an awkward laugh before heading into the club. All the research in the world couldn’t prepare him to properly handle a situation like that.

Rather than the heated club he had entered months before, the atmosphere was completely transformed. The lights were directed on a central state where live entertainment was being preformed. He noted the although there was still quite a bit of grinding going on it wasn’t nearly as abundant as the night he had gone previously. The individual on the stage seemed to be catching the attention of most of the club, but Bruce’s eyes were only looking for one clown in particular. After looking around for about fifteen minutes there appeared to be no sight of any red lips and green hair and Bruce started to feel ready to give up.

The drag had started off as something for himself, but after the night with Joker he had felt captivated. Their relationship had been close in many ways, and Bruce honestly felt he knew Joker better than any other person. Whether he would ever admit it, he needed the Joker as much as the Joker needed him. Not only that, but there was the promise of more lingering from the last time they had been here. Joker had said, “This has been fun Batsy, but not how I pictured our first time…” How did he picture their first time? Would it have to be as Joker and Batman and not as their much curvier other selves? Or perhaps he simply meant that it wasn’t the right place for them. The puzzle had been more challenging than any that the detective had faced as Batman.

Bruce got a drink and settled in the back of the club, the same spot that he had been when Joker spotted him the first time. His eyes scanned the room constantly for Joker’s presence. An hour passed, and multiple drinks found their way past Bruce’s lips before he gave up. Joker wasn’t coming tonight and the more he waited the worse his mood was going to get. Without a word he slipped out the front of the club to head back to his car. The same man from before waved to him, looking much more inebriated than before and he gave a wave back.

“Heading home alone honey, want some company?” Ruby called.

“I’m alright,” Bruce replied.

“Really now? What a disappointment.” Bruce’s head turned so fast in the direction of the voice he almost pulled a muscle. Sure enough, Joker stood before him, clad in a comical get up with actual clown make up, oversized fake breasts and a skin tight green dress that hugged his natural curves in an extremely flattering way. “Hello handsome, I wasn’t sure how long I’d have to wait before seeing you again,” Joker licked his lips as his eyes roamed up and down Bruce’s body.

“Is this boy yours J? You caught a good one,” Ruby laughed. Joker grabbed onto Bruce’s waist possessively and pulled him close to Joker’s side.

“That’s right Ruby, this one is all mine. Pretty kinky too, you should see what he’s like in the streets,” Joker cackled and Bruce pulled him away to avoid any further embarrassment. “What are you jealous Batsy? The lady is a friend I promise, a huge slut though. Don’t worry, I only have eyes for you,” Joker said and batted his eyelashes innocently. “Anyways, I just came here to unwind for the night. Guess now that you’re here plans have changed haven’t they. Here’s an idea, how about the two of us go back to my place? We could have some coffee,” Joker offered and broke down into a fit of laughter.

The insinuation was almost enough for Bruce to leave Joker right on the spot, but it was exactly what he wanted wasn’t he? The two of them somewhere more private and alone, getting closer to each other in ways they never had before.

“I have a better idea,” Bruce said, his voice was low and much more lust filled than he had intended. Joker’s eyes flashed dangerously and a smile spread across his face, clearly not opposed.

“Lead the way then Bats, you better not disappoint,” Joker said. Bruce pulled away from Joker’s grip on him and took him down back alleys so they wouldn’t be seen or followed. Joker hummed in the absence of conversation, skipping as they went along. It was a stupid idea, one that Bruce nearly regretted, but there was no going back at this point as they rounded the corner to the skillfully parked Bat-mobile. “Oh darling, that’s not what I think it is… is it?” Joker gasped and rushed over to the vehicle. Bruce watched carefully as Joker rubbed his hands all over the windows and exterior. “Are we going out for a lovely Sunday drive together? I can’t wait.”

Bruce took the advantage of having Joker’s back to him, he quickly moved to press the other man roughly up against his car. Joker let out a gasp and struggled in Batman’s grip as Batman held him down. Bruce’s heart rate was picking up at the exhilaration of what was to come. Once again they were in a completely public space and could be spotted at any moment, but Bruce didn’t care, in fact he craved it. The adrenaline rush compared to fighting and flying across roof tops, it made him feel alive.

“Oh ho! What a dirty boy, aren’t you? Are we going to fuck right here in the street? This is exactly how I pictured our first time,” Joker was practically growling with anticipation. Batman didn’t waste any time and pushing up the Joker’s dress. Joker groaned as cold air hit his thighs, left with only underwear to cover him from the night air. Batman’s hand cupped Joker’s cock through his panties, and was shocked to find it hard already, but it only served to fuel Batman’s own desires.

“You like that, the way I handle you like this? Don’t you Joker?” Batman said, rubbing himself roughly up against the curve of his ass.

“Yes, oh God yes,” Joker moaned loudly and writhed around in Batman’s grasp. He rutted hard against the palm of Batman’s hand, begging for more friction. Batman gladly obliged and gripped onto Joker roughly, stroking him through the fabric.

“I’ve been watching you, going to the club night after night. I watch you dance with other men and let them touch you. I don’t like it,” Batman growled and squeezed Joker painfully tight. Another hand reached up to pull on Joker’s hair. “You belong to me Joker.”

“O-oh Batsy, yessssss. Yes, yes, yes. I belong to only you darling,” Joker moaned and his cock pulsed in Batman’s hand in response to the comment. Bruce could feel his own erection pressing against his dress and it was all too much, the heat of his body and Joker’s promising words. Without hesitation Bruce was pulling his own outfit to the side to expose his hungry cock, pulling Joker’s underwear down in the process.

“Oh oh darling I want it so bad, fuck me. Give it to me. I need it!” Joker demanded. Even through his own lust Bruce knew that if he dove right in there would be pain on both their ends. With shaking hands he dug through his outfit in a specially made pocket that held the keys to the Bat-mobile as well as a thin bottle of lube. He quickly dosed his fingers in the slippery substance and pressed two against Joker’s ass. It was incredibly how quickly Joker was able to swallow them both up. His moans filled the space and bounced off the walls of the alley walls.

“Y-you like that?” Batman asked, his confidence wavering for a second. Despite all his strengths and experience with criminals he had never exactly slept with one… well, not a male one at least. In that regards he didn’t have any sexual experience with one aside from the remarkable blow job from Joker previously.

“Yes, oh shit yeah. I need you though Batsy. I need your big thick cock in my ass. I want you to pound me so hard, just like you always do. Fuck me, fuck me please,” Joker moaned and begged, rolling his ass back into Batman’s fingers. Bruce grunted and pulled his fingers out of Joker’s ass with a sticky pop before rubbing them over his own cock and making sure it was properly lubricated. Without any more hesitation on either of their parts, Batman lined himself up with Joker’s ass and shoved himself in.

The pure heat and constriction of Joker’s ass around Bruce’s cock was almost enough to make him cum instantly and he had to pause to catch his breath. Joker was moaning and begging for him to move more, needing more.

“G-give me a second,” Batman said, breathing hard and trying to regain his focus before he started to move in and out. Joker’s ass was just as tight as he pushed back in again and the two found a rhythm together. It was slow at first as Bruce tested the waters and got used to it, before he started to slam himself in, both to his own pleasure as well as Joker’s.

“Fuck shit yes. This is so good Batsy, I need you just like this. You have no idea how long I’ve wanted this,” Joker was babbling on and on, and Batman took the opportunity to shut him up by wrapping his free hand around Joker’s throat. Joker’s ass was suddenly much tighter and it was hard to control himself as Batman continued to pound into him.

“That’s right Joker, you’re mine. You belong to Batman,” Batman groaned. His words appeared to be the ticket to sending Joker over the edge as he felt the man’s orgasm as Joker’s ass squeezed impossibly tight around him. Batman let go of Joker’s throat so he could listen to the moans and screams the man made as he spent himself.

A few more pushes, in and out and Bruce found it hard to stand on his own legs. His orgasm was blinding and more intense than anything he had ever felt before. He stood transfixed, his cock in Joker’s ass, the two men gasping and heaving as they slowly worked their way down from the intense moment they had shared with one another.

“That was… Incredible,” Bruce finally let out, his legs and arms started to feel heavy and useless. Slowly he pulled out and stumbled backwards against the brick wall behind him. Joker was silent for a while and then slow laughter poured from him, not cruel or bitter, just pure blissful laughter.

“Darling, that was more than incredible. It was perfection. You were absolutely perfect,” Joker said. He turned around to face Batman and there was a sort of tender look in his eyes that made something inside of Bruce break. Bruce couldn’t place exactly what was happening, but he knew that they both felt a large shift between the two of them. So many doors had just opened and they were both free falling, but to what end?

“What now?” Bruce asked, for once feeling rather lost. He had no idea where they would go from there, knowing full well that there was no turning back. Joker gave a smile, one of endearment, as he leaned forward to cup a hand around Bruce’s face.

“Now, you have to clean my cum off your car,” Joker burst into maniac laughter and fell to the floor. Bruce’s gaze fell to the Bat-mobile that was in fact coated in a multitude of bodily fluids. A grimace fell across his face at the thought of having to clean up the other man’s cum from his car. “Tell you what, how about you get yourself cleaned up, and we get that coffee you promised me?” Joker’s smile had returned to the humorous one that he usually wore, but the kindness from before was still present in his eyes.

“Yeah, we can do that,” Bruce agreed, “But first we both get cleaned up.”

“Deal,” Joker said.


End file.
